Conventional escalators have steps without protective flanges. There is inherent relative motion between the moving steps and the stationary panels. This relative motion between the moving steps and the stationary panels occurs throughout the passenger side length of the escalator and is most significant in the transitions zone where there is also horizontal movement between the curved step riser and the cleated trailing edge of the adjacent step.
As the steps go through the transition zones with a straight step chain, the steps move closer and overlap each other. This overlapping does not allow for the addition of a “fixed single member” step side flange because it would interfere with the adjacent flange.
An issue with conventional escalators is the possibility of entrapments of objects between the moving steps and the stationary panels and between adjacent steps. This possibility is greatest in the transition zone.
Various solutions have been proposed or developed at reducing the likelihood of entrapments occurring including moveable side panels and flanges. For example, there are solutions that have a flange fixed to the step and a second panel member attached to a link that is part of the step drive system. This dual panel flange system was implemented in the market place but was withdrawn in a relative short period of time after introduction.
In another example, there are solutions that address the horizontal movement between the curved step riser and the cleated trailing edge of the adjacent step with the introduction of the vertical planar step riser. However, this solution was not introduced into the marketplace.
There remains a need to protect against both potential entrapment issues between the moving step and stationary panels and between adjacent steps with a design solution that is robust for manufacturing and during operation making the invention more practical than previous solutions.